


You Left

by marvelwlw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Kara left to go back to Argo, leaving you behind. She comes back thinking its only been like three months but its been three years and now you have powers and you're working with Alex and you have been fighting crime this whole time and became National City’s new hero.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

When Kara left to go back to Argo, she had left you behind. You were heartbroken but you understood why she wanted to go back. Before Kara left she promised you that she would return soon. 

But that was three years ago and so much has changed. You had gotten these spider like powers. Since you got your powers you’ve been working at the DEO with Alex and everyone else. You’re National City’s new hero.

You just gotten back to the DEO after your night of fighting crime. Alex walked over to you with a smile on her face. “Good job out there tonight, (Y/N).” She patted you on your shoulder.

You pulled off your mask and smiled at her. “Thanks, Alex.” You began to walk away to where the lockers were.

Alex ran after you. “Hey, how about we hang out tonight?” Ever since Kara left you haven’t really been the same and after three years she was starting to really worry about you.

“Thanks but I was just going to head back to my apartment and try to catch up on some sleep. Maybe tomorrow though?” You put your regular clothes on over your suit. 

“Tomorrow.” She nodded. “We could go out and get some drinks or go to Noonan’s, what do you say?” 

“That sounds awesome.” You smiled at her. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” You gave her a hug before leaving the DEO.

xxxxx

You slowly began to wake up when the sunlight came through the window blinds and hit your face, you let out a sigh once your eyes were fully open. Sitting up in bed, you stretched.

You got out of bed and went into the kitchen to make yourself some (coffee/tea) before starting your morning routine. You got lost in your thoughts as you were drinking your (coffee/tea), then your phone started going off letting you know that you got a text.

Setting down the mug, you grabbed your phone. The text was from Alex telling you to get to the DEO a quick as you could. You sent her a text telling her that you were on your way.

What was this about? There was no crime going on, if there was Alex would’ve told you about it in the text. Once you changed, you grabbed your phone and keys and started making your way to the DEO.

xxxxx

Arriving at the DEO, you go looking for Alex. When you find her you noticed that she looked pale. That caused you to worry. 

“Alex, what’s wrong?” You gave her a worried look.

“It… it’ll be easier if you saw for yourself.” She grabbed your hand and pulled you into the conference room. What you saw caused you to gasp.

You couldn’t believe it. After three years, Kara was back. You were relieved that she was finally back but you were still upset. You couldn’t take your eyes off of her, afraid that if you looked away for just a second that she would be gone again.

Alex left the room to give you and Kara some time to talk. You had imagined this moment for so long, you knew what you would say to her if you saw her again but now that the moment was here all of it went out the window.

“(Y/N).” Kara walk closer to you but you backed away from her. She could see the hurt in your eyes.

“Do you know how long you’ve been gone?” You fought the tears that threatened to fall.

Kara was confused. Why would you be asking that? “It’s been three months.”

“It’s been three years, Kara!” You couldn’t fight back the tears anymore. “Three years.” You took a deep breath trying to calm yourself down. “I’ve had to live with the fact that I might not ever get to see my girlfriend again.”

“I’m so sorry, (Y/N). When I was away it felt like I’ve only been gone three months.” Kara couldn’t believe that she’s been gone for three years. “I-”

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but (Y/N) you need to suit up.” Alex gave you and Kara a sympathetic smile before leaving the room again.

You wiped away your tears before looking at Kara. You could see that she was trying to figure out what was going on.

“We’ll talk when I get back, but I have to go.” You went to go put your suit on, Kara not far behind you.

xxxxx

Kara had stayed at the DEO while she waits for you to get back. So much has changed since she left. You had gotten powers and were a hero. She couldn’t be more proud of you though. When you got back she was happy that you were safe and not hurt. 

You went to get changed and when you got back you walked up to Kara. “I can take you back to your apartment if you’d like. We could also talk.”

“I’d like that.” She smiled. 

Her smile made your heart start beating faster. Oh how much you’ve missed her. You cleared your throat and nodded and motioned for her to follow you.

Walking up to Kara’s apartment door, you took your keys out and unlocked the door. You let her walk in first. After closing the door behind the both of you, you watched her walk around.

“Alex and I kept it clean and everything while you were gone.” You slowly walked over to Kara.

She turned to you and frowned.  “You moved out?”

Before Kara had left you had moved into her apartment with her. But after a year went by and she never came back, you had made the decision to get your own place. It just hurt too much to stay there, where pictures of you and Kara were around and where everything smelt like her. It was just too much for you.

“I did.” You nod. “I stayed here for a year after you left but it was just too much…” You looked down.

Kara walked closer to you, she wrapped her arms around you. She was afraid that you would push her away but that worry went away when she felt your arms wrap around her. 

You nuzzled your face into her neck, breathing in her scent. You couldn’t stop the tears from falling and neither could Kara. 

“I’m so sorry, I’ll never leave you again. I promise.” She held you closer and kissed the top of your head. “I love you, so much.”

You pulled away from her neck. “I love you too, Kara Zor-El.” Kara raised a hand up and cupped your cheek, she wiped away your tears. You leaned into her touch. “I have and always will love you.”

Kara pulled you into a kiss, you put everything into that kiss. You missed being with her, you missed her lips on yours and being in her arms. You missed everything about her and now that she was back, you felt that hole that was in your chest for the past three years fill up with so much love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get hurt while fighting a villain and Kara doesn’t want you to go out again after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

You just gotten back from fighting the newest villain in National City. Let’s just say it doesn’t go as well as you hoped it would. You ended up getting hurt pretty bad. 

When Kara heard that you had gotten hurt she wouldn’t leave your side. She was always asking if you were okay or if you needed anything.

Now you loved Kara with all your heart but she was acting like you haven’t been doing this for years. It reminded you when Kara found out about James being Guardian. 

“You can’t go back out there, I don’t want you to go out there again.” Kara was pacing back and forth in front of the bed you were on in the med bay.

You winced as you stood up from the bed. “I love you, Kara. But this isn’t your call to make.”

“You’re hurt, how could you think I would let you go back out there knowing you could get hurt again?!” She helped you get back onto the bed.

You groaned. “I’ve been doing this for years now. I’ve had a lot worse than this, I’m fine.”

“I still don’t like that you’re getting hurt.” She sighed. 

Taking Kara’s hand in yours, you bring her hand up to your lips and kissed her knuckles. “I’m sorry, love.”

“I just want you to be safe, (Y/N).” She kissed your forehead. 

“I know.” You looked up at Kara and gave her a smile. 

Then Kara came up with an idea. “What if I go out a fight crime with you? We could do it together.”

You thought about it and hummed. It wasn’t a bad idea. Having Kara go out there with you would help calm her down so she wouldn’t always worry about you getting hurt again because she’ll be right there with you. 

“I think that’s a good idea, babe.” You smiled and leaned up to give her a kiss. Kara couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.

Now all you had to do was tell this idea to Alex. Then you and Kara would be able to fight crime together from now on.


End file.
